User blog:JmacAri/Jatt in an elavator
Hi people so I dicided to do a blog every Friday but, I'm doing this 1 early coz, I managed to get it finished, I was also thinkin of doin a School suvival blog haaaaaaa,I worked very hard on this so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. pleasse leave comments on what u thought or hoe u think I could improve. Thanks Mollz (= (= <3 <3 <3 Jatt in an elevator Jennette’s pov: Me and Matty are going to see a movie tonight, I really like spending time with Matt, he’s different Not in a bad way of course, there’s just something about him that stands out. I’m not sure what it is but something about him just stands out, I’m not sure what it is but something about him strikes me, oh here he comes. Jennette: “Hey”. Matt: “Hey are you ready to go?”. Jennette: “Yeah, I’ll just get my coat”. Matt: “K”. Jennette:” Got it, bye Ari”. Ariana: “Bye, have fun”. Matt: “We will”. Jennette: “The slime king has spoken”. Ariana: “Ikr, better not mess with him”. Jennette: “Tell me about it, Jai’s here”. Ariana: “Hey Jai”. Jai: “Hey”. Jennette: “You kids have fun”. And with that we were off, we walk in to the elevator, Matt:” Have you pushed the button?” Jennette: “Yeah, why isn’t it moving?” Matt:” I don’t know, maybe it’s broken”. Jennette: “No don’t tell me that, it can’t be”. Matt: “It is”. I start to cry as I kick the elevator door, Matt: “Are you okay?” Jennette: “No it’s to small, I feel, I feel”. Matt:” What? You fell what?” Jennette:” I don’t know how to describe it”. Matt: “We’ll its okay, I’m here I’m not going to let anything happen to you”. Jennette:” Thanks but I had a dream that I was stuck in an elevator and the ceiling collapsed on me”. Matt: “What happened after that?” Jennette:” I don’t know I woke up”. Matt:” Oh”. Jennette: “That won’t happen will it?” Matt: “I won’t let it”. Jennette: “Thanks”. I then start breathing really heavily, kicking the elevator, and rolling around on The floor screaming. Matt’s pov: What is she doing? Whatever it is, it seems serious. Matt: “Jennette, are you okay?” Jennette: “No, I’m trapped”. Matt: “You’re not trapped”. Jennette:” Yeah, I am”. Matt: “You’re not trapped, I’ll get us out of here I promise”. Jennette: “And until then?” Jen looks up at me, she’s about to cry again, no I can’t let this happen, I walk up to her and give her a massive hug, I hope this helps, Jennette:” Thanks”. Matt:” It’s nothing, listen it’s going to be okay, were going to be okay”. Jennette:” I know I just can’t stop worrying about it”. Matt: “Don’t worry, you’ll be okay, we both will”. Oh no, she’s started breathing heavily again, I grab her, I kiss her, it seems like the right thing To do I love her so much, I just haven’t got around to telling her yet. I pull away, it’s time, I need to ask her out, I want this so badly, so, so badly. Matt:” Jennette, would you like to go on a date with me?” Jennette: “Would I, yes, wait are you serious?” Matt: “I am so will ya”. Jennette: “Yes, I love you to infinity and beyond”. Matt: “We’ll I love you to Slime infinity and beyond”. Jennette chuckles, I did it I managed to make her laugh, she’s cherrin up Woooh, Jennette:” Okay Mr Slime king, we’ll I love you to Nerd infinity and beyond”. Matt:” So you’re the Nerd Queen and I’m the slime king, so what happens now we’re dating, Do you become the Slime nerd Queen or the Slime nerd?” Jennette: “I think I like the Slime Nerd a little better”. Matt: “Awesome, I’ll tell you what”. Jennette:” What?”. Matt: “When we get outta here, do you wanna rent a movie and watch it at mine?” Jennette: “Sure”. Matt:”It’s good to see you lookin a little happier now”. Jennette: “Yeah, this place still gives me the creeps though”. Matt: “Don’t let it”. Jennette: “I won’t, can I have another hug?” Matt: “You know you don’t even need to ask”. Jennette’s pov: Matt walks up to me, he wraps his arms around me, and gives me a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek, I feel a lot happier now, this elevator brought me and Matt together, An elevator, how would have thought it? I smile as the elevator begins to move, wait............. It’s moving were going to get out of here, the door swings open. Matt: “Ya ready?” Jennette:”You bet I am”. Matt: “Let’s get out of here” Jennette: “Woooh” Matt then takes my hand as we walk off into the sunset. Category:Blog posts